creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Bedrock Slope
Basic Information The Bedrock Slope is a slanted white smooth building-block with slightly recessed borders that you can use as a roof-tile or for other purposes (it can be rotated). Bedrock Slopes were introduced to Creativerse with update R36 on November 15th 2016. How to obtain 2 of these Slopes can be made in a Processor from one block of Bedrock Wall each. Alternatively, a Bedrock Wall block can be cut into 2 Bedrock Slabs or into 2 Bedrock Columns in the Processor. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked for that. Simply carry crafted Bedrock Wall blocks in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by looking at your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game-world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Bedrock Slopes cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These slopes also cannot be crafted in the crafting menu. However, to create Bedrock Slopes, you will have to craft cubic blocks of Bedrock Wall first, so that you can then process them into Bedrock Slopes. How to craft Bedrock Wall blocks The crafting recipe for Bedrock Wall is unlocked after mining Bedrock from the Fossil layer with at least a Stone Mining Cell, and after obtaining Obsidian (bars) by putting Obsidian Ore into a Forge, plus after crafting (or finding) Stacked Stone Walls from ordinary Stone. 8 Bedrock Walls each can then be crafted with 4 (blocks of) Bedrock, 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor and 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or found in Treasure Chests. How to process Bedrock Slopes further Since update R43 in May 2017, inner and outer corners blocks can be created for Bedrock Slopes too by putting them into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for this. How to use You can place Bedrock Slopes into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Bedrock Slopes can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Bedrock Slopes that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Bedrock Slopes can also be put on display (they are usually reduced in size when on display) in Flower Pots, Wood Planters, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Container, Snow Buried Containers and the like.Category:Slopes Category:Roofs Category:Processed Category:Processable